I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman
by LukeYsChIcA
Summary: This is a songfic in Haley POV. As you can tell, it's from the Britney Spears song. I don't really like her, but the song fits. PLEASE RR!


Author's Note:  This is a song fic for Britney Spears' song Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman.  I know this song has probably been done so many times, but it just seemed right.  It is about how Lucas tries to protect Haley from Nathan, and Haley loves Nathan, so she doesn't want Lucas' help.  Tell me how ya like it, and be brutally honest.  Hopefully it is good!    
DISCLAIMER:  I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ONE TREE HILL CHARACTER, JUST MY IDEAS.  THANK YOU TO BRITNEY SPEARS FOR HER SONG!  THANX!  READ ON!  

HERE GOES:       I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

Haley walked down the dock by the lake, her favorite place.  The place where she could just come and it was so calm, she just couldn't worry about anything. And she could think.  She had a lot of thinking to do, since her and Lucas had just gotten into a huge fight.  And once again, it was over Nathan.  She wished he would just trust that she knew what was best for her.  She did know what was best for her…right?  Everything had always been so simple and normal before it was known that Lucas and Nathan were brothers.  She used to think she knew what was going on in her life.  But now, it seemed like everything was planned out for her.  Lucas always did that to her.

I used to think, I had the answers to everything But now I know, that life doesn't always go my way 

She was always caught in the middle of Lucas' and Nathan's fighting, and she was tired of it!  Lucas always treated her like a little girl, and like she couldn't have her own life.  He always said he was looking out for her best interests.  But he had had girlfriends that she didn't like, she couldn't have boyfriend she didn't like.

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle, and that's when I realize._

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

All she needed was to make her own decisions for once.  "One f*ckin time in my whole life I would like to make my own decisions," She screamed, looking at her miserable expression in the water.  Did Lucas think he was going to run the rest of her life?

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

While I'm in between 

_I'm not a girl_

If he doesn't let me make my own decisions now, I will never learn to think for myself.  I need to do this for myself.  I need Nathan, and he needs me.  I can't let Lucas ruin that.  He will, if he has the chance.  I need to live my life from now on.  I can't let Lucas do this to me.  Did he not think I could take care of myself?  I need to make my own decision about this, this time.  He can no longer do it for me.    

_There is no need to protect me_

_It's time that I _

_Learn to face up to this on my own_

Her and Nathan had been through so much already.  Hell, her and Lucas had been through so much together, that he should know she could take care of herself.  He put her through too much to tell her to let him handle it.  

_I've seen so much more than you know now_

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

Haley got in her car, which was parked right beside the bank, and sped off.  She knew what she had to do now.  She had to take charge of her own life.  She couldn't let Lucas do this anymore.  She had to do it.  He knew she was gonna grow up one day; he needed to let her go.

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

Her car pulled up to the familiar house, and she got out.   She rang the doorbell, and heard the footsteps on the hard wood floor.  She felt someone looking at her through the window beside the door.  The door swung open, and she saw the gorgeous eyes of Nathan.

"Hey, I just had a fight with Lucas.  Can we talk?"  She asked him, and suddenly he enveloped her in a huge hug, kissing her neck and her hair and her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here."  Nathan said, while closing the door.

_If you look at me closely _

_You will see it my eyes_

_This girl will always find her way…_

Lucas, you cannot make me give this up, Haley thought, as Nathan was guiding her up to his room.  Not for anything.

_I'm not a girl_

_I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe_

_I'm just trying to find the woman in me_

All I need is time a moment that is mine 

_I AM NOT A GIRL_


End file.
